


Christmas Fun

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: But seriously, though, who set the table with giant Tootsie Rolls?





	Christmas Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [Christmas cracker](https://imgur.com/nxAMcUh).

Sam was surprised when he saw that Eileen had set the table with what looked like giant, colorful Tootsie Rolls at each place setting. He tapped her shoulder, pointed to one, and signed, “What?”

“You’ll see,” she said and signed back. 

He was too curious to wait for Dean and Cas, though, so he picked one up. It was light, felt hollow. It rustled a little when he shook it, but not enough to give him a clue what was inside.

“You’re such a child,” she said with a laugh, taking it away from him. “You really can’t wait? Fine.”

She held it back out to him, leaving Sam more confused than ever. He took hold of it, but she moved his hand back from the cylindrical center to the gathered wrapping at the end.

“Hold tight,” she said as she yanked on it, opening it with a startling POP. 

She laughed at his flinch and fished around inside the thing, pulling out a strip of paper and shaking it out into a crown. “Now you get to explain to your brother why you’re answering the door wearing a crown.”

Bemused, he bent so she could stick it on his head.

“Thanks,” he signed before leaning in for a kiss.

“You never did Christmas crackers growing up? You Americans miss out on all the fun.”

“We barely did Christmas growing up,” Sam said and attempted to sign. He was getting better, but he still had a ways to go. She seemed to get it, though, looking first sad, and then mischievous.

“Don’t tell Dean.” She snatched the crown off his head. “In fact …”

Sam watched as she dug out another cracker and replaced his. He grinned back at her just as the doorbell rang. This was going to be fun.


End file.
